


(IN)SANE

by foxjenna123



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjenna123/pseuds/foxjenna123
Summary: In Insanity there's always Sanity.When soon to be Dr. Harleen Quinzel moves back to Gotham to intern at the infamous Arkham Asylum, she soon meets the one who'll change it all. As she tries to resist Jerome's flirtations and mind games, she learns that this isn't the Gotham she once knew and that this'll be the end and beginning of her.A Gotham television series based story.





	1. piCtURE hoUSe

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Went the clock as I stared blankly at the white office wall, past a blurry outline of a man that was talking, but a I could hear was blah,blah,blah, like I was submerged in water.

"Harley?"

I snap back to what was happening, where am I? _Oh yes, Arkham_. I sneer at the thought, but I needed to get better, the Joker is... Well I don't know, he may or may not be dead, I don't know and quite frankly I don't care anymore, Jerome messed with my head, made me crazy, if I have any chance of redeeming myself and having any chance of becoming a therapist, I have to be deemed sane and okay to continue my schooling, that I put a stop to to roll with my Puddin.

"Harley." Stated the man once again, and pulling me out of my new set of thoughts.    

"Yes, Doctor Nuts." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Please call me Dean, Dr.Nuts is for patients and I consider you a friend." I nod my head.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' at the end.

"I said that we can officially deem you sane and you can continue your schooling and training toward becoming a therapist. What happened with that man is not at your fault, you were driven insane through electro-shock therapy, which in your case isn't therapy for you." My eyes widen and a smile comes over my face.

"Thank you, thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me!"

We stand and shake hands. "Hey, if anything, you could always write a book about you journey through insanity and becoming sane again." He says with a chuckle, I giggle with him.

"I expect to see you here Tuesday bright and early, so we can makeup for lost time." He adds as I walk out the door. I nod my head and as I close the door I stick my head through and say... "Yes sir, mister Dean Nuts,sir." I giggle. He laughs in response. I close the door and walk my way out of Arkham, no longer a patient only an intern.


	2. 1| Think

                               Click

                               Click

                               Click

Went my heels as I walked through a slightly darken hallway.I held onto my folders and books closely to my chest as a guard led me though one of the halls of inmates cells.

Cat-calls were made since I wore a short pencil skirt and a tight button up shirt. A blush rose across my neutral face. I straightened my posture and continued my way to the wardens office. He was going to assign me my mentor, someone I could learn off of, and hopefully the doctor won't be an idiot that's barely passing regulations and doing nothing to help the mentally-ill patients.

As I step into the office a wash of anxiety came over me, nervously I fixed my glasses and hair.

"Miss Quinzel, please take a seat." A deep rumble of a worn voice sounded, beckoning me into the room to sit across from him across his desk.

I shift to become more comfortable in a seat that looks more comfortable than what it really is. He starts to rummage through piles of paper while mumbling to himself about where the specific paper he was looking for could be. Finally he finds it.

"Miss Quinzel, your mentor will be Dr.Nuts and Dr. Williams. You'll be starting right away. Umm...Guard! Will you take her to Dean and Emily's office?" Before the guard got a chance to respond the warden answered it for him.

"You will? Why thank you my boy! Go go! You must get going so she can start."

The guard pulled me out of the office taking my brief case out of my hand to carry it for me.

"Is he normally like that?" I asked.

"Yeah. We tend to try to avoid him if we can." He replies.

"Oh, and sorry for dragging you out of there. Trust me the sooner you can get away from him the better, ask anyone."

"Oh you're fine. You just caught me off guard." He smiled a little.

Once we arrived at the office that I'm assigned to we said our goodbyes that in which he told he his name and said that I could find him if I ever needed anything. A woman rushed into the office grabbing files off a desk in the room to the right. She paused once she saw me. "Oh you're the fresh meat! Okay... I'm sorry I'm in a rush there's a family issue I have to deal with and Dean... Dr.Nuts isn't here today. Umm, here you just need to do this today, shouldn't take you more than at most a hour, but once that's done you can leave and go home. These are the files of work and stuff we need you to do, you have forever to do those. I'll be here tomorrow so I'll give the welcoming speech with Dean for you once you're settled in. A-Okay. Sorry dear, have a good day!" And with that the woman rushed out. I'm assuming that's Dr.Williams. I thought as I looked around, it's a nice space. I have a nice little area to work out of. Looking at the file in my hand I flip it open. It was simple easy work. I just had to input her patients information into the computer and email it to the warden and her. Let's see.... There's a Mary Montgomery, Harry Remus, Daniel Lester, and the Jerome Valeska.

_Holy Hell!_ She must be good if she has him! It was 11 o'clock when I started and now it was 11:43 as I finished typing. Joker took most of my time. _I guess I'm done_. Checking to make sure I've done everything and making during I have everything I need. As I walk out I place a last glance at the Jeromes file and decide to take it to read, I mean I'm sure she wouldn't mind, and lock the door and walk out of the building. I had of called a taxi to pick me up and just as I stepped outside the gates there it was pulling up. It stopped in front of me and the driver climbed out to help me with my bags. We get inside the car.

"Where to?" The driver asks in a deep friendly voice with a smile.

"Wayne Manor, please." I say.

He looks surprised. "Yes, ma'am." He pulls away from the curb driving to the Wayne Manor.


	3. 2| (Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you'll probably realize that the chapter titles are weird; the reason for this is because the story's title was inspired by a aesthetic neon sign, and I use more signs like that that I find on Pinterest to use as chapter titles. I would post the corresponding signs with the chapters (as I do on the Wattpad version of this), but I found it to be a little much and I don't see many people post images with their stories, so I'm going to leave them out. Thank you all for reading!!! I was surprised by the amount of readers in a short amount of time!

The car pulls to a stop outside the manor making more memories of my childhood with Bruce more vivid. I paid the diver as he wishes me to have a good time in Gotham after helping me with my bags. I placed the bags I was holding down and rung the doorbell and look around while waiting. The place isn't as happy feeling as I remember, I started to dread going inside.

  
"Hiyah Alfred!" I grin looking at the kind man.  
His lips pull at the sides fighting a smile on his always serious face.

"Welcome Miss Quinzel..." I playfully glare at him with a smile, "Harleen. Do come inside."

I start to grab my bags but he protests, then he remembers that won't stand with me and allow me to help with my bags.

  
As we climb the steps I remember how big they seemed a few years ago. He leads me into my usual room, it looks just the same and I smile. Alfred and I place my bags on the floor and he leads me to where I assume Bruce is but not before giving Alfred a wrapped box.

  
"Oh, you didn't have to Harleen." He says as I place the box in his hands.

  
"I wanted to. I hope you like it." I say with a smile.

  
He pulls out the original complete works of the most famous horror books of the Monster Mash plus more. He stares at it with a smile on his face.

  
"Thank You! Oh there's more!" His excited voice sounded. He then pulled out a dark gray bow tie with black bats on it with a matching handkerchief.

  
"Now, you have something for Halloween." I say joyfully.

  
"It seems I do now, thank you." He says once more.

  
We leave the room to find Bruce.  
                                                                                         ~~~~~~~

Alfred opens the door for me and inside I see Bruce looking over documents that was spread out on the coffee table, he looks up at the intrusion and sees Alfred and myself.

  
"Harleen! You've arrived safely! How are you?" He asks joyfully as a smile nearly tears his face into two. I pull him into a tight hug making both of us struggle to breath and causing my chest to ache.

  
"The town gets more beautiful each time I visit!"

  
"Which isn't often,anymore" Alfred pitches in.

  
"Well, I'll be here for awhile now!" I reply with glee.

  
"How are you Bruce?"

  
"I'm doing quite good. You?"

  
"I'm doing fabulously!"

  
A smile was still tearing at our faces and no doubt making both of ours ache.

  
"Oh! I have a gift for you!" I say after a moment. I run to Alfred and he hands me the gift before which I say a 'thank you'. I hand him the gift box that was a little heavy in a blue and gray wrappings.

  
Bruce smiles as he opens the box. Inside he finds textbooks about different procedures for different crimes and basically the basics to being a detective.

  
"Harleen... Thank you! Where'd you get these?"

  
"I have a friend that's now a detective in Central City, I was telling him about how you've gotten into this stuff and he said that I could give his old textbooks to you since he doesn't need them anymore."

  
He examines them while turning each one over him his hands with wonder on his face. He looks up at me and say a heartfelt "Thank you."

  
"You're welcome." I reply softly.

  
In that moment something- no wait, someone comes crawling through the window and jumps down from the window-seal causing me to turn my head towards the window and scream. Bruce, nor Alfred, seems fazed which made me confused.

  
"Miss.Kyle would it be too difficult for you to knock at the door? I would think it'd be easier than to crawl two stories up through a window." Alfred sassed her.

  
The intruder, supposedly called "Miss. Kyle" waved Alfred off and jumped onto the love seat.

  
"Hey, Bruce." She greeted Bruce as she looked at me with a mixture of confusion and a look that said ' _He's mine_ ' and ' _Back off'_. "Who's that?" She questioned.

  
"Hello Selina, this is my cousin, Harleen Quinnzel. Harleen this is Selina my best friend."

  
Now that she was clarified as a good friend, I walked with slight caution holding my hand out for her to shake.

  
"Hiyah! Nice ta meet you!" I say in a bubbly greeting while smiling. _Wow I'm smiling a lot today._ She smiles a slightly forced smile back as she eyes Bruce, who shrugged as he chuckled.

  
"Shall I fetch drinks? What shall it be? Tea? Water? Soda?"

Bruce agreed to tea, while Selina and I agreed to soda.

  
When Alfred left the room, Bruce joined Selina on the love seat, as I sat in front of them on the couch. They sat with little forced distance between them and kept sparing glances at each other.

  
"So.... How long?" Their eyebrows fused together.

  
"How long what?" Both asked.

  
"How long have you two been dating?"

Alfred came in at that moment with a plater that held our drinks. Both stuttered turning red faced, Alfred tried fighting a smirk.

  
"We're not..." One tried saying.

  
"Why would you think that?!"

  
I smirked with Alfred.

  
"Simple, it's written all over your faces and body language. If I couldn't figure out if someone liked someone else why would I be training in psychology." I retorted.

  
"I never said..." I cut Selina off.

  
"You don't have too. It's okay for you two to feel like this, and to be quite honest you, you two would be, no, are cute together. There's nothing stopping you two, so just do it!" I then realized what I said. "Wait! No! Don't do it!"

They look at each other confused,then at me.

"I mean... You two date each other, go for it! But don't do it." I sigh. "You get what I'm saying?" They nod and I sigh in relief.

  
We sipped our drinks, both still sporting a blush. Alfred winks at me and I return one to him.

  
"So young masters, what are the plans for tonight?" Alfred asked.

  
We looked at each other.

  
"I have to finish a few files, but that won't take me long, we could go out. Some of my colleagues were talking about a nice place to go to for dinner and entertainment, we could go."

  
"That sounds wonderful,doesn't it Master Bruce and Miss.Kyle?"

  
"It does." Bruce agreed as Selina nodded in agreement.

  
"Let's get dressed! Selina do you need something to wear?" I asked excitement about going out. She stared at me awkwardly. I huffed and grabbed her hand.

  
"Come on! I have a dress that'll look great on you."

  
I dragged her up the stairs and into my room. I zipped open my suitcase as of i haven't had the time to unpack anything yet, I pulled out a purple long-sleeved,mini dress with leather on the chest.

  
"Here," I handed it to her." I have some leather heeled booties that'll match that."

  
"Thank you." She said awkwardly before she started to get dressed when I turned back around.

  
"No problem."

  
I then pulled out my own dress and began to change.

  
A long-sleeved dress with black lace over red fabric that was crossed over with red fabric again. I matched it with black lace heels.   
We both turned around and I gasped.

  
"You look beautiful in that dress!" I squealed.

"When I saw that dress I bought it for some reason thinking that I would meet someone that it would look fantastic in. I now realize that I bought it for you! It's yours now." I stated matter-of-factly.

  
"Wait, are you sure?"

  
"Of course! It looks great on you!"

  
She blushed. I got our shoes and we put them on.

  
"Makeup?" I asked, she nodded.

  
After some mascara and eyeliner with some dark red lipstick our looks were completed, and just under twenty minutes too!!!  
We more or less stumbled down the stairs, both holding one banister and each others hands, all while giggling.

  
"Off we go! Allonsy!" I said ripping off my glasses. (AN: anyone get the reference?)   
Alfred and Bruce chuckled.

  
..............................  
Thanks to Bruce's status and my connections we were seated immediately with drinks and appetizers heading our way.

  
"Look it's karaoke night! Harleen, you should sing!" Bruce encouraged me enthusiastically.

  
"I don't know..." I said being unsure.

  
"Aww, come on you have a wonderful voice."

  
"Really?" Selina asked.

  
"Oh, yeah! Harleen used to sing all the time, any chance she had she would. She sings beautifully."

  
"Oh, I think you should sing. Show up all these losers."

  
I laughed.

  
"Alright, alright, I will." I said waving my hands while talking and standing up.  
The piano person asked what I'd be singing.  
"These foolish things remind me of you, by Emmy Rossum."(AN:my personal favorite song, I know it's originally performed by another person, but I love her version of it)

  
"A cigarette that bears a lipsticks' traces  
An airline ticket to romantic places  
And still my heart has wings  
These foolish things remind me of you...."

  
....... Short time skip

  
The song finished, applause sounded, and I walked off the stage.  
"He wasn't kidding," she whispered. "You were good." She said a little louder.  
"Thank you." I blushed.  
Our food arrived.

  
...............

  
Bruce helped both of us through the door. As soon Selina was inside she threw off her heels and rubbed her feet.

  
We headed our separate ways, apparently Selina slept here from time to time, I thought that was cool, my first new girlfriend in Gotham.

  
I slipped off my dress and heels and into a tank top and shorts. I pulled out my files. 

  
FULL NAME:  
Jerome Valeska 

 

ALIAS:  
                                  The Great Rodolfo

  
FAMILY:      
                                    Lila Valeska (Mother)  
                                    Paul Cicero  (Father)

  
AFFILIATION:    
                                Haly's Circus (formerly)  
                                The Maniax   (formerly)     
STATUS:               
                                 Alive            (currently)                                                          

                     Side note: He was resurrected 

BIRTHDAY:  
Aril 25th       
AGE:  
19  
OCCUPATION:          
                      Leader of the Maniax                 (.                           (formerly)  
                      Carnival worker    (Formerly)  
                                      Terrorist

POWERS/SKILLS: 

                                          
                           Manipulation, able to change his emotions on a whim, Physical Strength, Excellent firearm skills, skilled knifeman, can turn people into laughing psychopath

HOBBY:  
                           Killing people in very violent ways and gloating about their death while laughing his victims

  
GOALS:            
                           Murder his mother for being a "drunken whore" (succeeded)  
Leave a mark on Gotham by terrorizing the city (presumably succeeded))   
Kill James Gordon (failed)  
Kill his own father  
(succeeded))  
Kill Bruce Wayne (failed)

  
TYPE OF VILLIAN:  
                            Family Murderer, Juvenile Psychopath, Legacy Villain, Complete Monster

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, seeing as Gotham has no set time, Jerome doesn't has an actual birth year (I think?)


	4. 3| I Love The Smell Of Coffee In The Morning

After such events and files I went to sleep, seeing as how I was already in bed and Alfred came in and told me to sleep. Even though he was right, I argued with him in my mind, thinking that I didn't need to be told what to do, because hey, I'm still a teenager, even if I am just 17. And of course I'm not going to argue back aloud, because that's suicide.  
Now, here I am, getting ready to go to work at an insane asylum, with my hair in a bun, little makeup on, glasses on, with a white collared shirt, a black shirt skirt and a red sweater and a matching red belt, along with a pair of 3-in heels.

  
I make my way down stairs smelling bacon and pancakes, oh how I love Alfred for making such heavenly food.

  
"Morning!" I greet Bruce whose sitting at the counter with Selina at his side and Alfred serving out the plates.

  
"Good Morning." Replied Bruce.

  
"Morning." Selina grumbled.

  
"Good Morning Harleen, I do hope you slept well." Alfred said as he gave me my food.

  
"I did, and thank you."

  
As we were taking our last bites Alfred spoke up.

  
"Master Bruce, have you forgotten something?"

  
Bruce looked a little confused for a moment then realization hit him.

  
"Oh yeah, Harleen, Selina, there's a gala coming up this weekend, would you two like to go?" Bruce inquired.

  
"What day?" Selina asked.

  
"Saturday, at 7."

  
"Sure." I said.

  
"Sure." Selina said as well.

  
Bruce nods and we we continue our breakfast until I realized something.

  
"Wait a minute." I paused as I gathered their attention. "It's Thursday." I state.

  
Bruce nodded for me to continue since he didn't understand.

  
"And?" Selina said.

  
I huffed.

  
"And... We have to pick out an outfit to wear for the gala. Duh."

  
"We have time."

  
"Yeah like two days. And one of those two days I can't go to the stores since I have work."

  
"Oh. Well we can just go tomorrow."

  
"True. But you should always give a girl a weeks notice." I reconciled.

  
"I'll consider that in the future." Bruce said.

  
"Wait a minute." Selina said.

  
"What?" I responded.

  
"Didn't you just get into town yesterday?"

  
"Well yes and no. My plane was delayed for two days and when it arrived it was in the middle of the night and so I just stayed in a hotel."

  
"Oh, and you went to work?"

  
"Well yeah, why wouldn't I? I just refiled and updated some files."

  
"Oh." She simply said in response.

  
"Yeah."

  
I pushed away from the breakfast bar and smoothed down my skirt.

  
"Well I'm off.  You two have a nice day. " I said.

  
"You have a nice day as well." Bruce said replied.

  
"What he said." Selina said not really paying attention.

  
I smiled.

  
"Alfred are you ready?"

  
"Yes, miss."

  
We walked out to the car and we left the grounds of Wayne Manor.  We drove in silence with only a goodbye as we parted ways. When I walked in I realized that I had to get my official security badge.  I walked over to one of the guard stations and asked where I could get my picture taken for the badge. In a bleak voice he told me where I could go.

  
As I walked across the asylum, I couldn't help but notice how dull and boring it was.   
It's enough to drive anyone insane or in the patients case, to keep them insane. But I guess with their mental instability, it's okay with their minds running loose with vivid imaginations helping them escape this place.

  
"Morning, Miss Quinzel! Here, I brought you a hot chocolate. It's a cold morning and I just love the smell of coffee in the morning, don't you? Even if, I bet, you don't drink it, it smells oh so good!" Dr.Williams rushes out in a hyperactive quickened speech as she thrusts a medium sized, hot container, from a coffee shop that is at the edge of town, in my face.

  
"Thank you! How did you know that I'm not a coffee person?" I asked curiously.

  
"Oh, you just don't have that vibe about you. I feel that you're more a flavorful person, therefore hot chocolate."  She explained. She was right. She gave me sugar packets with a peppermint stick with a wink. Damn, I love this woman already.

  
As she rushed into her office, Dr.Nuts came in and took one glance at my hot chocolate and shook his honey colored haired head.

  
"Is she hyperactive?" He asked.

  
"Yes."

  
"Oh god." He ran his hand down his face as he groaned. "Damn it. It's going to be a busy day." He signed. "Oh um... I'm Dr.Nuts and you're Harleen Quinzel. What would you like me to call you?" He held his hand out for me to shake.

  
"It's whatever you'd prefer to call me, sir."  I grabbed his hand as shook.

  
"Very well, Harleen. Now I assume you know your tasks for today?"

  
"No, I haven't been told yet."

  
"You'll help observe Missy Clines."

  
"I wasn't aware that she was one of your patients."

  
"No. Today we, Dr.Williams and I are going to be in a session with Jerome. While you will help Dr.Castleman with Clines."

  
"Why won't I be helping you two?"

  
"He's too high profile and you're new here, you haven't earned the privilege to observe something so... so important."

  
Okay, he's rude and I don't like him, but he has a point, a point that I don't like.

  
"Very well." I begrudged. "And what shall I do afterwards?"

  
"Whatever you have yet to finish from yesterday or whatever Dr.castleman or any other doctor tell you to do."

  
_I'm not a fricken slave!_   
_Asshole_

  
"You are free to leave at 3 if you have nothing else to do and you have tomorrow and the weekend off, unless we call you."

  
"Okay. Thank you, sir."

  
••••••••••••  
Time skip

  
Missy Clines has depression and anxiety with vivid hallucinations and a very bad past.

  
After that session it was lunch time. I have to give it to the doctors, they're committed to helping these patients, they give them long therapy sessions and doctors on call for random sessions at anytime.

  
So, there I was at my one-o-clock lunch hour talking with other interns. Dr.Nuts is self-righteous, narcissistic, asshole and everyone agreed. I learned everything I could ever know about some doctors in that 30 minutes. In a week, I could have dirt on every doctor and a month everyone. They loved to gossip and wanted everyone to know everything, but a side from that they were great people, none to too much discourage with me being a couple years younger than them and it was nice, I could call them friends.

  
By time lunch was over, all of us interns was grouped together to do a major refilling system. It was about two hours later it was 4 and we decided to finish Monday.  
Now, I could figure out what to do about the gala Saturday night.

 


	5. 4|BeaUtY

                                Tap

                                Tap

                                Tap  
The day was going by slowly.  If I couldn't change the way time passed, then my pencil will race faster than time itself, but alas that's impossible.

  
My phone went off in my pocket signaling that my work day was over and I was free! I got the keys to the car Bruce let me borrow out of my purse and matched my way out only to be caught up by the guard.

  
"Hey, Harleen!" He began.

  
"Hello...." I trailed off.

  
"Oh yeah my name is Donavan."

  
"Ahh... nice to formally meet you Donavan."  
He let out a deep chuckle and I let the tips of my mouth tip upwards in a sign of amusement.

  
"So... how was your first week?" He questioned.

  
"Quite well... It's honestly quite boring around here."

  
"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head.

"After a while the screams get dull."

  
"Hmm... that's sounds a little inhuman."

  
_I could feel it, the awkward in the air that I created._

  
He grimaced.

  
We continued walking next to each other to the exit.

  
"So, this is my leave..."

  
I unlocked the car.

  
"Damn that's a nice car!" He said excitedly.

  
"Umm... thank you."

  
He tried to talk about the car, but I don't know anything about cars expect how to change a tire and some stuff about the motor, but he tried carrying with the conversation.

  
"Okay, I gotta leave now. I have errands to tend to."

  
I voiced over his rambling.

  
"Oh..." Donavan paused, "I I mean I could go with you if you want company..." Donavan mused.

  
"Umm..." _Okay, "_ I mean, you'd be bored. I'm going out with a friend to go shopping for a party."

  
"A party?" He questioned in excitement.

  
"....Yeah... It's a gala really, my uh," I held my hand up to mimic air quotes, "cousin invited me."

  
"Oh!" He shouted.  
"Who is it that invited you?"

  
".... Look Donavan I really need to go or else I won't make it the the shops."

  
"Okay, then, bye!" He relented.

  
"Goodbye!" I replied exasperated.

  
....................................

  
I searched in the kitchen first, then when that failed I went to find Bruce. I found him in the "training room". Of course.

  
"Yo, Bruce where's Selina?" I inquired.

  
"Is she in the kitchen?" He questioned.

  
"Just checked."

  
"Oh, than she's probably asleep if she hasn't left."

  
"She really is like a cat."

  
He chuckled lightly.

  
"That's true." He smirked.

  
I ran upstairs and knocked on the door, when she didn't answer I tentatively stepped in. What I found was a lump under the sheets ; I stomped over and pulled the sheets off.

  
"Wake up! Get dressed! It's time to go!" I shouted.

  
Selina groaned in response.

  
"Come on!" I moaned.

  
She sat up from her ball, her hair was all over the place in a curly mess and she looked like she was about to deck me.

  
"Come on. Get dressed. Then we will go pick out dresses and we'll go eat or shop where ever your heart desires. Okay? Yay!" I ordered and clapped.

  
She perked up a bit at the offer of food. She pushed me out and said she'll be down in about twenty minutes.

  
I went to go get redressed since I was wearing a little bit too formal for shopping and just felt like it. Wearing heeled boots with my white button up shirt that I was already wearing that was matched with a maroon sweater thrown over it and black skinny jeans. I let my hair fall down over my shoulders.

  
I marched my way down stairs when the doorbell ringed. I opened the door and a tall, red-head with a slender figure. She was about an inch or two taller than me without the heels she was wearing. She was clad in a green dress. Over all she was beautiful.

  
"Hello?" I answered.

  
"Hi, is Bruce or Selina here?"

  
Selina came marching down the stairs in a gray looses v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, combat boots, a leather jacket and her signature black leather gloves.

  
"Ivy! What are you doing here!" Selina greeted.

  
"There's a party with rich people tomorrow and I need to go shopping for a outfit and since you're with Bruce I thought you'd need to go too."

  
"That's where we're going now."

  
"She can come too if you want." I whispered to Selina.

  
"You wanna come with us?" Selina asked.

  
Ivy eyed me.

"Sure." She shrugged.

  
"Harleen." I held my hand out to the red-head.

  
"Ivy."

  
"Nice to meet you." We both said at the same time. We lightly giggled.

  
.................................

  
So, I found out that Ivy and Selina are actually good company and over the course of the few hours they became good friends of mine.

  
We got our dresses and accessories. We ate at a diner that was really good. We shared stories of random things and planned out the next day. I'll do their hair and Ivy is surprisingly good at makeup and Selina will just do whatever else and/or be our assistant.

  
  



	6. 5| Keep It Sassy

                              Hiss

                              Hiss

                              Gasp

                              Moan

"Oh don't be such a baby." Ivy teased. Selina growled at her.

"Tsk, it's your own fault for not taking good care of your hair." I scoffed at her.

"Well, at least I don't spend hours on hair and makeup like you two do."

"No. The hours worth of working on hair is your fault for not taking care. This is why I insisted on starting hours before the party started. Plus we have to look good." Ivy shook her head at that.

"One. Ivy you are a beautiful woman that older men want to bang, so...." Selina trailed off only to start back up with me. "Two. Harleen you're the most mature of the three of us girls, and will probably be the most successful, but you're gunna be dressed like a slut."

"A hot slut." I counter-argued.

"True." Ivy and Selina shook their heads in an irritated agreement.

I continued straightening Selina's hair in silence, nodding along to the music.

"Okay! Ivy can you bring me the curling iron?" I asked.

"You're gonna curl my hair?" I nodded.

"You just spent an hour straightening my hair! Only for you to curl it again?" She questioned loudly.

"Yep. It's called controlled curls, Sweetie."

"I'm not your Sweetie." She growled. "Fine then, Kitten." She just rolled her eyes; I counted that as a win.

After two and a half hours on Selina's hair, it was done and it looked beautiful. I was so freaking proud I could cry tears of joy and pain, since I think I just gained more muscle in my arms from that entire ordeal.

"Damn." Awed Ivy. I stood proudly.

"Just wait till Bruce sees you!" She blushed.

Now our hair didn't take so long. I worked in Ivy's and she worked on mine. Together it look a little over an hour and a half, since my hair doesn't like curls.

"Makeup time!" I said excitedly. Selina moaned in irritation.

"I don't want a lot of makeup."

"Yeah right." I scoffed. Ivy went to work. All in all we looked hot and it only took only 6 and half hours for the three of us to get ready by helping each other. We put our dresses on and walked down stairs as it was time for party.

 

\-----------------Two hours later------------------

 

"Ugh, this is boring" Ivy groaned.

"Ugh, this is life" I replied.

"Can we leave?" Ivy asked.

"Honey, you're an adult you have to deal with this stuff." I said.

"Actually I'm 15, so..." Ivy trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, she got aged up" Selina intercepted.

"How?"

"Short term exposer to a reverse foundation of youth." Bruce replied.

"At least that's how Fish explained that."

"What the fuck happened since I left Gotham a few years ago?"

"A lot." They replied.

"It's like Gotham had some kinda restart or something that happened after an event that we shall not speak about. It's more forbidden than Voldemort, like this is some kinda shitedly explained beginning of a good storyline." I jested.

"...." There was a pause.

"I mean you're not wrong." Selina confessed.

"Shouldn't you watch your mouth? I mean your a doctor." Ivy admonished.

"Honey, no patients are in here and the people we're meeting isn't going to be here for another 10 minutes according to what they just called and told me. So I can say what I want."

"Professional environment." Bruce noted.

"Forget that." I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly anything about this is professional." I alluded.

"?" They made a questionable sound to announce their confusion.

"Y'all are 15-16 and I'm 18."

"Well you have a mind of an 26 year old." Bruce mused.

"Bruce you have a mind of a 37 year old stuck with the hormones and body of a 16 year old."

"Ivy has a mind of a 14/15 year old in a body of a 22 year old." Selina joked.

"Selina is the most normal one here, but with the most experience than anyone else here." I carried on.

"True." They allowed.

A few minutes passed and I quipped up again.

"Wait! Why are we even having a meeting at a gala? Who are we meeting again?" I inquired.

"Mayor Cobblecop." Bruce informed me.

"Aww." I remembered.

"It'll only take a few minutes." Bruce comforted us.

Selina hummed a sassy hum. "Yeah, 'only a few minutes'." She put exaggerated the 'few' part.

"No one asked you guys to stay."

I put my hand over my heart.

"I thought we entertained you and that you loved us." I sorrowed.

Bruce got flustered. _Win_.

"I enjoy your company, but I don't require it in this moment."

"Yes, but the Mayor knows Selina quite well, I'll know when he's lying and the such, and Ivy can seduce him." I educated.

He looked thoughtful. "You, you could be useful people to have in this case." I smiled.

Oswald came in; we shook hands, and discussed the probability of rebuilding some of the older buildings and give them new purposes. All in all the deal worked out for Bruce with the help of Selina's friendship with him and me calling him out when he tried to leave with empty promises.

So, basically the night was a bit of a waste since we were bored the whole time, but I convinced Ivy to dance with me while Selina dance with Bruce. They danced the night away and were the cutest couple there. The hours of hard work on our hair didn't go to complete waste when Selina got a couple kisses out of Bruce; Ivy getting a rich guy to steal from and me meeting a guy out in the back for a little make-out session. The guy was a ginger; I have a thing for gingers. 


	7. 6| Jerome Valeska

 

                             Ring

  
                             Ring

  
                             Ring

  
A muffled ringing came from my clutch just as I started to have a good time. I excused myself from Mr. Not-so-tall-but-has-a-jaw-that-could- cut-you.

  
"Hello?"

 

  
"Harleen?"

  
Fuck. Why the hell were they interrupting my night? Oh wait, that's what Mr.Doesn't- Like- Me does to me.

  
"Is there something you need?"

  
"Well, I would wouldn't call you if I didn't need something."

  
I glared at the imaginary Dr.Nuts.

  
At least my last name isn't of what I was lacking.

  
"Okay, what do you need?"

  
"I need you to get to Arkham as quickly as you can."

  
"Why?"

  
"No questions." He ordered as he plain out hung up with me.

  
"Rude." I said even though he wasn't on the line anymore.

  
I ran around the room trying to find Bruce. Finally after five minutes of running around I finally found him with his arms around Selina waist dancing with her. Before I approached them I snapped a quick picture of them.

  
"Bruce."

  
He quickly took him arms off Selina as she did the same, both sporting a deep blush of their faces. It was rather cute.

  
"Yes?" He squeaked out.

  
"Where's Alfred?"

  
"Uh... he should be somewhere around here."

  
"Damn it." I cursed.

  
"Why?"

  
"I just got called in."

  
"Oh. Do you need to change?"

  
"I don't have time."

  
Bruce nodded and we started to search for Alfred.

  
........... Minutes later..........

  
"Finally." I breathed out. "Hey, Alfred I need to go to Arkham and I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to risk a taxi at this time of night and I seriously don't have time."

  
"Very well." Alfred simply replied.

  
As we walked out of the building, Mr. Not-so-tall-but-has-a-jaw-that-could-cut-you walked up to me.

  
"Hey! Are you leaving?"

  
"Yeah, I got called in at my job." I explained.

  
"Oh... could I have your number?" He asked shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"Sure!" I grabbed his phone out of his hand and put my number in quickly and took a quick picture of myself and handed it back.

"I'm sorry, but I really gotta go!"

  
I rushed to where they had been waiting at the door.

  
Alfred had a slight smirk on his face as did Selina as she eyed him.

  
"Good job." Selina applauded sarcastically.

  
Bruce looked a little jealous. I laughed at their responses.

  
As we left I could help but to feel that I knew him from somewhere. I pondered about that until I got to Arkhams gates. I thanked Alfred and wished them a good night and ran to the security booth. The guard lazily looked at me.

  
"Hey, I'm sorry I don't have my badge."

  
"I can't let you in."

  
"Can one of the Doctors come and identify me and let me in?"

  
"If you can get one to."

  
I pulled out my phone and dialed Dr. Williams number.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hello. It's Harleen. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was at a party when you called, so I don't have my badge." I explained.

  
"Oh! You need me to run out there?"

  
"Yeah..."

  
"I'll be out in a second."

  
"Thank you!"

  
Williams got out here in record time. She showed her badge and the guard allowed me inside. We started to run through the building trying to get to the office, so that we could get our things.

  
We rushed down the hall as we did Donavan walked past me with coffee in his hand and I grabbed it out of his hand and took a sip.

  
"Thanks!" He watched me go with wide eyes.

  
These heels suck! Damn that coffee was good and I'm not one for coffee at all.

  
\------------------

  
In the room was not who I was expecting.

There was Jerome Valeska.

He smirked when we walked into the room.

His red hair contrasted against his skin as the white in the Arkham uniform almost blended into his skin.

  
His eyes screamed insanity as did his smile.  
Dr. Williams and Dr.Nuts started to ask him questions. Every question has a whimsical answer followed by a chuckle. Some questions got him a little serious as his smile and eyes would darken and his chuckle would send shivers down my spine. Every thing he said was calculated and he kept on sparing me glances every few words.

  
Two hours later the session ended with a few new results, but nothing too exciting to go toward his case. During that time Donavan had brought me a very sweet tasting coffee.  
God, he's a life saver.

  
Finally they dismissed me to go home!  
Donavan- ever the puppy- walked me outside as his shift was over too.

  
"So, ah, were you on that case of Valeska?" Donavan asked suddenly.

  
"Yeah, why?"

  
"No reason." He shrugged.

  
Okay, anyone who isn't a complete idiot knows that that means that 'Hey!There's a reason why I'm asking. I just don't wanna say.'

  
"Okay." I side-glanced him and I furrowed my eyebrows.

  
"Hey! Would you be interested in hanging out tomorrow night?"

  
"Uhh, I have plans."

  
"Do you really have plans? Cause if you don't wanna go it's better if you just tell me." Donavan suddenly turned a little aggressive.

  
_Well that went from 0 to 10 real quick._

  
"Umm, dude chill out. I have plans to go out with some girlfriends of mine."

  
"Oh! That's okay!" He cheered up quickly.

  
I was quite weirded out and I was now quite sure that he has psychological problems.

  
"Could I come?" Donavan tilted his head to the side and he asked.

  
"Uh, it's a girls night out."

  
"I could be a perfect edition to the group!"

  
"We're going out to do a bunch of stuff that you wouldn't enjoy. Plus, once again it's a group of girls hanging out."

  
He pulled his mouth to the side and didn't say anything.

  
We both said our goodbyes.

  
\----——----------- Next Night------- _\-------_  
The girls day had been perfect. We went out get have a spa day, nails and hair done, did a little bit of shopping, went to the movies and just went and did whatever we wanted. At some point Selina and Ivy roped me into going into a gym where they had a gymnastics area and had me show them what I could do. This was after the fact that I had told them that I had gotten a scholarship for my Olympic level gymnastics abilities.

  
Ivy had used her plant pheromones to persuade the bouncers to let us into a club with a great menu. We were laughing at the expense of one of my friends from Brooklyn on when I put glue into a face mask when we were having a prank war and ended up with a very irritated face and some of her eyebrow missing. That was when I felt hands of my shoulders, and I froze, the girl had sobered up. Ivy picked up her drink and stared at the person over behind me over the top of her glass. Selina's face became neutral. I turned around to look at who had the gall to put their hands on me, only to find Donavan.

  
_What the fuck?_

  
"Donavan? What are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

  
"You said we could hang out." Donavan smiled.

  
"I said that I was busy."

  
"You never said that I couldn't come." He countered.

  
"I said that it was a girls night and it was implied that you couldn't come." I berated.

  
"I can't read your mind!"

  
"Plus! I never told you where we were going!"  
He paused.

I paused too. My brain started to work in overdrive. I hated myself for thinking it and even more so for even suggesting it.

  
"Did-did you follow us?" I furrowed my eye brows.

  
The girls were stunned and Selina looked like she was about to jump him.

  
"No! I wouldn't do that to you!"

  
"Then how did you find us?"

  
He mumbled a response.

  
"What was that?" I commanded.

  
"I- uh- tracked your phone." He said barely above a whisper.

  
I flared my nostrils. Selina popped out her knife. Ivy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

  
"How? I never gave you my number."

  
"Yes,you did."

  
"No, I didn't."

  
He grimaced.

  
"You did at the gala."

  
I froze. That's why he looked familiar.

  
"Wait. You were also at Arkham."

  
Everyone at the table just looked at him, waiting for his reply.

  
"I used a wig and contacts." He admitted. "I got there right when you got stuck outside."

  
We all just sat there wide-eyed.

  
"What the hell." Selina said amazed.

  
I put my head in my hands and signed.

  
"Goodbye Donavan." I simply said as I turned to the girls. "You guys ready?" They nodded.

  
Luckily Donavan came when we were just hanging out after eating.

  
"Thanks asshole, you ruined our night." Selina hissed as she slid out of the booth.

  
"Yeah." Ivy confirmed with disgust on her face.

  
We let the club and hailed a taxi.

  
When we got in Bruce was waiting on us.

  
"Did you have a good? Your night ended early." Bruce observed.

  
"Yeah,we had a good time." Ivy said.

  
"Until, some asshole that's Harleens co-worker ruined our night." Selina quipped.

  
Bruce looked to me for explanation.

  
"He's obsessed with me. He disguised himself as that guy from the gala, got my number, ran to Arkham to cover his tracks, asked me out, I said I was busy and then he decided to track my phone to hangout." I elaborated.

  
Bruce widened his eyes.

  
"Well, that's something." He blinked owlishly.

  
I raised my eyebrows and grimaced in confirmation.

  
"Welp, goodnight."

  
"Goodnight." Everyone chorused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I've been helping my good friend PinkPuzzles has started a new book (her first published one on here) that's about what would happen if while in the beginning of season two, when Jerome was on the bus of cheerleaders, he got transferred to our dimension. The story's called Sick Realities. You should check it out!


	8. 7| Push It To The Limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been awhile. Did you miss me? Probably not. Recently I've decided to make an Instagram dedicated to this story, as weird as it sounds. The name of it is _i_n_sane

>                        Tap  
>                        Tap  
>                        Tap  
>                        Tap

  
I tapped my way through the hall. The folders held to my chest were to be delivered to several different areas: several doctors needed them, the heads of the asylum, the file room, the mediators, and ...security.   

    
I groaned and rolled my eyes up at the thought. He absolutely ruined our night and my week with a few sentences. We had been each avoiding each other. It was three days of bliss; although I did find myself missing his presence. It wasn't until today that he tried to get forgiven, he left my French vanilla cappuccino with more vanilla and a creamer that had the taste of white chocolate macadamia nut on my desk, still hot.

  
I hadn't realized to pure joy taste of a sweeten energy booster that had a creamer with the taste of my favorite cookie (one of several favorites). Donavan introduced me to cappuccino and I found my creamer at random. Donavan had made it a treat to bring me it if it was a Monday or I was having a long/bad day. It was nice.

  
But, that meant that the day might be bad. Although I somewhat missed him (I more so missed the free cappuccino, to be honest) I still didn't want to lay eyes on him.  
For the life of me, I couldn't understand why he would do that. What made him get that attached to me and make him think he could follow me? I really need to look up his records and maybe suggest a worker psychiatric evaluation to one of my bosses.

  
A caramel face peaked in right before a knock on the wooden door- defeating the purpose of knocking.

  
"Harleen?" Her voice was like caramel too.

  
"Beth." I greeted.

  
"Can you do me a favor?"

  
"Sure, what do yah need?"

  
She scurried in with an arm full of pale yellow folders with paper shoved in-between and hefted it onto my desk. It must have been heavy because 1.) it looked heavy and 2.) Beth broke a sweat lifting it up.

  
She smiled sweetly as her voice and said, "Thanks!"

  
I smiled back and replied, "You're welcome!"

  
_What the fricking hell did I get myself into?_

  
Beth scurried right back out. When she was gone I put my head into my hands, took off my glasses and rubbed the bridge of my nose, as I huffed out a "Fuck".

  
I pulled out my phone to check my messages.

None.

_  
Of course, I don't have friends._

  
I was too immersed in my studies to actually have friends that would check up on me. I put it back and blew out a breath for the tenth time so far today. As slowly as I could I dragged my feet and grabbed to pile.  
Well, I'm going to get a workout today.  
Although balancing is my forte, heels are the worst thing to wear when having to walk for a good while and/or having heavy objects to carry.

  
I need to make an emergency bag with some flats in there.

  
If there's one thing anyone knows about me: I try to be as prepared as I can be.

  
Every step and breath I took echoed in this part of the building. The bare gray brick walls held nothing until I got closer to the room I needed to be at. None of the interns had been back here, in the restricted zone. My ID had to be cleared in order to get back here. The most unstable patients were back here. When Edward Nygma was here, he'd immediately be put back here since the whole Riddler ordeal. Jerome was also moved back here when they captured him after his resurrection. Basically any patient that was talkative and gave the GCPD a hard time was put back here, so that others wouldn't get any ideas and the orderlies don't have to deal with them as much.

  
A solitary door was at the end of the dimly light hall. The echoes were louder here. Something was going to happen, my heart knew it based upon how hard it was beating. I breathed deeply, trying to calm my sudden nerves, my hand tentatively knocked on the solid, cold, steel door. I couldn't hear anything from the other side.

  
Moments had passed, no ones going to answer, I thought wrong.

  
The door quietly groaned open, as my breath caught in my throat. A man about my height with a bald head opened the door.

  
"Hello." His hard eyes stared at me, as if to stare into my soul.

  
A little shiver went down my spine.

  
"H-Hello," I stuttered out,"I have the files that are meant to be sent to you." I held the files out that were meant for him with a slightly trembling hand. I tried to straighten myself, but it didn't work.

  
With a nod he swiped the files out of my hand and swiftly shut the door and as swiftly I left as quickly as I could.

  
I had handed out files to all of the staff, except the security room.

  
No wonder Beth passed it off as soon as she could.

_She so owes me._

  
My feet were killing me, my shoulders ached, and my face was surely red from the exercise that is the brisk walk I've had all around the asylum. It wasn't that I went from point A to point B, oh no, I went from point A to point D, to Point C to point B. It was all out of order, so I did maybe over twice the work than that was needed. It had been four, nearing five hours that I've been doing this with no break.  
The final place was within the view of sight. Has the finish line ever tasted so good? I don't think so. I could taste the sweet-sweet taste of the glorious victory that was in that room when I handed off the last of the files that needed to be passed out to the guards.

_  
Those fuckers can do it themselves._

  
I knocked a sweet little knock that Disney would so try to get their hands on. I only had enough energy left to give them the files and walk back to my office.

  
The door opened and a smile came across my face with my ending mission for the day. That same smile fell as soon as it came.

_  
That red-headed motherfucker._

  
I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he fucked my mother to get information about me.  
I groaned. Why? Why does his shit happen to me. I has having a decent ending to my day and this idiot comes and fucks it up.

  
_Hey! This is the second time this has happened._

  
"Harleen! I've been wanting to talk to you! But every time I got to your office you aren't there! Where have you been."

  
I couldn't care anymore about what he was talking about. I had no more fucks to give at this point in my life. My stomach has been growling for the past three hours and I've only had those little cups of water that offices have sitting out to drink. Maybe only three of those since my light breakfast. The adrenaline I had was fading.

  
"Harleen?"

  
I held a hand up, my vision was fading.

"Donavan, I have no fucks to give to you."

  
My vision swirled and went black.


	9. 8| Get the Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to work with me, so somethings might be messed up. I'm sorry.

It wasn't too bright, but with how lazy I am I didn't want to open my eyes. I could hear the murmurs of Bruce and Selina. They were harsh and quite; they weren't trying to wake me, but they did anyway with the tension in the air.  
"What happened to her?" Selina snapped. I heard the tale-tell sound of her heel walking around.  
"How should I know?" Bruce questioned her.  
"Well, you seem to think you know everything." Selina quipped with a stomp on a heel.  
"The warden won't tell us anything." Bruce mumbled.  
_Alfred must be outside or enjoying this slightly._  
"Really? They won't tell you? You sponsor this place!" Selina said a little too loudly. This outburst was followed by two shushes. _  
He's in here._  
"You know what. Where's someone I can talk to?"  
There was shuffling and I'm assuming Bruce has now grabbed Selina, as the room was entirely silent.  
"Selina calm down. You acting like this isn't going to help-"  
"We can't just sit here!" Selina interrupted Bruce.  
Bruce simply trailed on, "anyone. The doctor said that she should be waking up soon."  
The tension in the room lessened. This is the first time in since the night out that they have spoken,they had gotten into a fight the next morning.  
I was tired of the blackness behind my eyelids, so I forced them open.  
Bruce must have felt my eyes on him, because he turned and breathed out my name, "Harleen."  
I inhaled deeply before trying to muster out the courage and strength to reply, "Hi," I lifted my hand weakly to wave at him.  
Selina dropped her defensive body structure and quickly straightened back up and marched to my side.  
"What the hell, Harleen?"  
I blinked at her.  
I had no idea what made her so mad.  
_Oh...wait..._  
I rolled my eyes up the ceiling.  
Fuck.  
Bruce walked to my other side, as Alfred stood at the end of my bed.  
Alfred shifted his stance, "Do you know where you are?"  
I thought for a moment. The place was clean, but dark and that heaviness hung in the air, so it had to be Arkham.  
"I'm in Arkhams medical bay, aren't I?" I asked slowly.  
"Yes." Alfred replied.  
"Can you remember what happened?" Bruce grabbed my attention.  
I thought back.

 _That red-headed motherfucker.  
I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he fucked _ _my mother to get information about me._ _I groaned. Why? Why does his shit happen to me. I has having a decent ending to my day and this idiot comes and fucks it up._ _  
Hey! This is the second time this has happened._ _  
"Harleen! I've been wanting to talk to you! But every time I got to your office you aren't there! Where have you been."_ __  
I couldn't care anymore about what he was talking about. I had no more fucks to give at this point in my life. My stomach has been growling for the past three hours and I've only had those little cups of water that offices have sitting out to drink. Maybe only three of those since my light breakfast. The adrenaline I had was fading.  
"Harleen?"  
I held a hand up, my vision was fading. "Donavan, I have no fucks to give to you."  
My vision swirled and went black.

"I blacked out." I simply answered. I was kinda hard to reply and think right now, but that barely held them back.  
Selina put a hand on her hip,"And whys that?" She prompted.  
I gulped, "I spent the entire day running all around the Asylum..."  
"And did you eat or drink anything?" Alfred piped up.  
I paused and thought about the answer.  
"No, I didn't get the chance to eat,"  
Alfred interrupted me, "You barley ate anything for breakfast!"  
"I know!" I said as loudly as I could with a dry throat. "Although, I did drink something."  
Bruce sighed, "Coffee doesn't count. It actually barely does hydrating for the body."  
"I drank water too!" I hugged out with nod of my head to emphasize my words.  
"And how much?" Selina pulled a face that sassed me.  
I breathed in, "Like two cups..."I trailed off.  
They all rolled their eyes at me!  
"No wonder why you passed out! Bruce takes better care of himself than you do!" Selina accused.  
Bruce turned and looked at her with surprise and accusation in his eyes. He looked hurt.  
I would have laughed at his face, but I was offended as well.  
No one could take less care of themself than Bruce.

**  
(AN: except for maybe Tim Drake)**

  
"First of all..." I piped up and immediately realized that I didn't have anything to say.  
Selina just looked at me with a face that said "bitch try me".  
At that moment there was a knock at the door.  
"Oh hello! You're awake!" The female doctor said as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked me.  
"A little groggy, but other wise, I'm feeling fine." I replied.  
"That's great! I put you on some IV fluids to help with your dehydration. Your vitals are doing good, I say you can go home whenever you feel like it to be honest." She turned to Alfred. "Just make sure that she eats a lot tonight and tomorrow, since she hasn't eaten really anything today as it would seem." She turned back to me. "You need to make sure you eat more! Especially if you're going to have a busy day." She scolded me.  
"Thank you Doctor..." I paused so that she could tell me her name.  
"Oh! Lydia Darcy!" She said quickly.  
I laughed a bit, "Thank you, Doctor Lydia Darcy."  
"You're welcome Ms.Quinzel!" A sweet smile spread across her face.  
She left the room as did everyone, so that I could get dressed.  
We all walked out to the of the Medical Bay to the main entrance of the Asylum.  
Loud footsteps echoed down the hall.  
"Hey! Harleen! Wait!" I immediately knew it was Donavan yelling for me.  
I groaned.  
Selina, Bruce, and Alfred paused for me. I nodded at them. I turned and walked a few steps. I scroll came across my face when met came up to me huffing, red faced.  
"Harleen," he panted, "I wanted to talk to you about,"  
I cut him off, "you have one minute Donavan."  
Donavan nodded, as I crossed my arms across my chest and shifted to one foot.  
"I wanted to talk about us."  
"There is no us."  
"There could be." He muttered so quietly that I could barley hear him.  
"What was that?" I snapped.  
Donavan straighten up, "Nothing!" He said quickly.  
I huffed and shifted to my other foot. _  
These heels are giving me blisters._  
He hesitated, "I...I wanted to apologize for last weekend and wanted to take you out to diner."  
He started to shift from foot to foot and started to bounce up and down. _  
Imma mess with him lol._  
I paused and blinked at myself, but to him I blinked at him. __  
Did I just fucking say "lol" in my head? I hate myself  so much.  
I tilted my head to the side and pulled my mouth to the side, "I'll think about it."  
I turned and walked away from a gob-smacked Donavan.  
Just to tease him, I shook my hips from side to side.  
"Come on." I said when I walked past Bruce and Selina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say good luck to everyone starting back up with school again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Hey guys, it's come to my attention that this might seem like this is the first chapter and you might think that Harleen is newly recovered and starts working again in the next chapter, but this is simply the introduction that kinda shows how the end will happen, at least somewhat.  
> This story is originally posted on Wattpad under the same title.


End file.
